


Skype Calls and Flowers

by cameroncole



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/cameroncole
Summary: Raven and Anya have been apart for almost two weeks and Raven is not happy about it but Anya has a surprise that lifts her spirits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just pure fluff lmao
> 
> this is a prompt fill for "“Just a couple more days baby” For Ranya?"

Raven sighed, drumming her fingers on the corner of her laptop as she stared at her girlfriend's face on the screen. "I miss you."

Anya looked up from whatever inane task she'd been working on while they were on Skype and gave a soft smile, it would be jarring to most, Anya wasn't known for being soft, but after almost 9 months of dating, Raven had gotten used to the slow upturn of her lips. "I miss you too."

"Why does your work have to send you so far away?" Raven fought hard to keep a whining tone out of her voice but after being separated from the woman she loved for a week and a half she felt she deserved a little bit of a whine.

"Because I scare all the old men so they give us what we want, you should consider yourself lucky." Anya’s smile was still wide on her face as she glanced back at the work on her lap. She seemed to think for a moment before gathering it all up and putting it away and leaning back against the headboard of her hotel bed, dragging the laptop with her. "We’re almost done here. There're a few things me and Lexa have to finalize and then it’s just signing some papers. Just a couple more days, baby, and then I’ll be home to eat your terrible cooking."

Raven made a face, thinking about the horrible spaghetti she’d made yesterday. "Cooking is hard."

"You’re a rocket scientist, Raven. Cooking is not hard compared to that."

"I’m not a rocket scientist yet, I’m still in school," Raven pointed out. "And cooking is way harder."

Anya rolled her eyes. "When I get back we’re going to attend some cooking classes so I don’t have to worry about you subsisting on ramen noodles and grilled cheese sandwiches when I go away."

"Or you could just not go away ever again." Raven’s tone was teasing, a smirk on her face as she went to suggest Anya be her live-in chef before being interrupted by a knock on the door. She hadn’t been expecting anyone over today, especially since she had to be at school in a little over an hour so she excused herself from the conversation and padded over to the door.

The man on the other side was dressed in a green polo shirt with Bell’s Flowers across his breast pocket. "Raven Reyes?"

"Yes, that’s me." Raven said, leaning her hip on the door frame as she looked at the bouquet of white roses and pink carnations in his hands.

He stuck the tissue-wrapped flowers towards her, the ink on the card in the middle catching the hallway light. "These are for you."

She took the flowers, drawing in their scent quickly before wordlessly signing the piece of paper he handed her and bidding him good-bye. She shut the door with her hip, pulling the cream envelope out of the mass of petals and taking out the card. She felt a smile grow on her face and headed back to her desk to grab the laptop sitting perched atop 3 textbooks in an effort to bring the camera up to face level. "Since when do you send flowers?"

Anya smiled, clearly pleased that her gift had been received. "Lexa suggested it, apparently she sends some to Clarke every day while we’re away. She’s much more gushy about that kind of thing than I am but what could it hurt."

""Love you forever and always. Anya." Did she write the card too?" Raven asked as she pulled a dusty vase out of the cupboard over her fridge. It had been a housewarming gift from Clarke when she first moved into her own apartment almost two years ago and hadn’t been used since the flowers that came in it died. She made quick work of rinsing the dust out of it left it in the sink to fill as she unwrapped the tissue.

"She may have," There was a slight pause as Anya considered her next words. "Helped but the sentiment remains true. I’d never sent flowers before so I asked her what I should say on the card."

Raven laughed, plunking the flowers in the water and arranging them neatly. "Well she did a wonderful job, they’re perfect."

"I’m glad you like them." Anya replied as a blaring sound erupted from her phone. "Oh, I have to go. That’s my alarm telling me Lexa’s expecting me for breakfast. I’ll talk to you later, baby."

Raven smiled in agreement. "Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too." Anya said, seconds before clicking off.

Raven shut her laptop and walked to place both it and the vase full of flowers on her desk before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@pumpkinreyes](http://princessmechanics.co.vu/) and send me more prompts!!!


End file.
